Through Your Eyes You Will Help me see
by Phantom's girl
Summary: Juliet has tried everything to sing somewhere, but no one wants her to sing with them. She finds herself at the Opera Populair. Will they let her sing? Will the Phantom have a new obessions.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold October night, when Juliet came home from from the church. She walked into her small home, that was filled with love. "Auntie, Auntie." A little girl jumped into her arms when she entered the house. "Hows my little Hailey?" She asked her niece. "Good Auntie. Father said he would read us two stories tonight." Juliet smiled and out the girl down. Juliet was the youngest of four girls, they all live together with their mother. The two older girls are married and had agree to live with them, to help them out. "Juliet!" He mother came a gave her a hug "So did you get in." Juliet just got back from and audition for the choir at the near by church. "No mother, I didn't" Then her mother put her hand on her cheek "You will sing, Juliet. I promise you. You have a beautiful voice." Juliet blinked so she would cry. "Mom, no one want to sing with me. The church didn't because I can't read the song sheet." Her mother wipe the one tear that was on her cheek.

"Auntie." Little Hailey came up behind them "Can you sing us a song?" Juliet smiled "Of Course I will." The was only one thing, besides the love of her family, that made her happy and that was singing. Everyone in the house sat down quitely and listen to Juliet sing.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love  
Each morning I get up I'm tired of it all  
Can't barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
What are you doing to me  
I have spent all my years believing 'in you  
But I just can't get no relief  
But somebody  
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love_

_Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
It shows that there's no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody  
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love_

_Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love_.

Everyone started clapping when she finished the last note. Juliet's sister, Dara, came up to her "Julie you'll find the place where they will let you sing. Juliet smiled "Thanks." then gave her sister a hug "Do you have plans this weekend?" asked Dara Juliet shook her head "No, not really" Dara looked at her husband "Well, Russel and I are going to Paris for the weekend and we are going to an Opera. Would like to come, then you can try to get in as a background singer for starters and work your way up." Juliet smiled "I would love to come, but wouldn't you two, like to be alone together." Dara looked at the ground "Sure we do, but we rather help you." Juliet smiled "Okay, I'll go with you." Juliet's mother jumped for joy "I can just imagine it, My daughter singing in an Opera. Oh, how wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Larakat: Thank you so much for your reveiw. It is set in the past, and yes that song is by Queens, but I just thought it went with the story. )**

Juliet was in her room, packing two dresses for the weekend. Hailey ran in the room "Auntie Juliet, father is going to read Jacob and I a story. Do you want to come listen?" Jacob was Hailey little borther, who was barely a year old. Juliet smiled at her dear niece. "Sure." Hailey took her hand and lead her into the den. Juliet sat down in a chair and Hailey jumped on to her lap. Then, the children father, Thomas, started to read them a story from their favorite book, Brier- Rose.

_A king and queen had no children, although they wanted one very much. Then one day while the queen was sitting in her bath, a crab crept out of the water onto the ground and said, "Your wish will soon be fulfilled, and you will bring a daughter into the world." And that is what happened. _

_The king was so happy about the birth of the princess that he held a great celebration. He also invited the fairies who lived in his kingdom, but because he had only twelve golden plates, one had to be left out, for there were thirteen of them. _

_The fairies came to the celebration, and as it was ending they presented the child with gifts. The one promised her virtue, the second one gave beauty, and so on, each one offering something desirable and magnificent. The eleventh fairy had just presented her gift when the thirteenth fairy walked in. She was very angry that she had not been invited and cried out, "Because you did not invite me, I tell you that in her fifteenth year, your daughter will prick herself with a spindle and fall over dead." _

Hailey grab on to Juliets arm, "Auntie she the priness doesn't die, does she?" She asked as if she never heard the story, Juliet laughed "You'll see Hailey." Thomas contuined with the story.

_The parents were horrified, but the twelfth fairy, who had not yet offered her wish, said, "It shall not be her death. She will only fall into a hundred-year sleep." The king, hoping to rescue his dear child, issued an order that all spindles in the entire kingdom should be destroyed. _

_The princess grew and became a miracle of beauty. One day, when she had just reached her fifteenth year, the king and queen went away, leaving her all alone in the castle. She walked from room to room, following her heart's desire. Finally she came to an old tower. A narrow stairway led up to it. Being curious, she climbed up until she came to a small door. There was a small yellow key in the door. She turned it, and the door sprang open. She found herself in a small room where an old woman sat spinning flax. She was attracted to the old woman, and joked with her, and said that she too would like to try her hand at spinning. She picked up the spindle, but no sooner did she touch it, than she pricked herself with it and then fell down into a deep sleep. _

Thomas stopped reading the book, "Okay, it is getting late, and Aunt Juliet needs to get some rest before she leaves tomorrow." Hailey shook her head "No, Father. I need to know what happens." Thomas laughed at picked Hailey up. "Say goodnight, Hailey." the little girl gave a small yawn "Goodnight, Auntie Juliet." Juliet stood up and kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight, Hailey."

Thomas left to put his daughter to sleep, when Sarah, Juliet closest sister came in and sat down beside her. Juliet smiled at her sisters company "Julie, you going to do great at the Opera, I know that they would be complete idots if they don't want you." Juliet smiled "Thank you Sarah."

Sarah looked down at the ground "Julie...there is something you need to know." Juliet turn her head in the direction of her sister. "What?" she said softly. "While, I was in town today...I saw Chirstoper." Now Chirstoper is courting Juliet and has made plans to propose to her and while back "He was with an other woman, Julie." Juliet's eyes began to water, "Are you sure that she wasn't a cousin or a friend." Sarah shook her head "Julie, I saw him kiss her." Juliet folded her arm over her chest, she tired to keep herself from crying.

She tired to say something, but she was speechless. Juliet wonder how he could hurt her, not any physical pain, like her father , but pain of a broken heart."I really thought that he was the one." she finally spoke. Sarah wrapped her arms around her sister. "Julie, you will met someone, who will love you with all his heart. Forget about Chirstoper, he doesn't deserve you." She gentlely brushed back a strand of hair behind he sister's ear, with her fingers.

"Why don't you get some rest? You have a big day tomorrow." Juliet smiled weakly " You're right. Goodnight, Sarah." She stood up and walked to her room. Juliet lied in bed, and cried to herself till darkness took her into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mandrin Orange:Thanks for reviewing. I was begining to think that no one would.**

Juliet woke up the next morning and was done getting ready to leave for Pairs. Dara came into her room "We are ready to go, Juliet. She grabed her bag and headed outside. Russel put her bag on top of the carrige. Juliet gave he mother a hug "Good lucky, my dear."

Juliet was about to enter the carrige when she heard someone running up behind her "Juliet, sorry I'm late." She turned around a faced Chirstopher "There is something I have to ask you before you leave." Then he slipped on her finger a ring. Juliet put her hand on his cheek and stoke it gentlely. Then she slapped him across the face. "How dare you? Sarah saw you yesterday, kissing another. I never been so insulted in my life." Chirstopher tried to speak but Juliet wouldn't let him "I thought you really loved me, but you slapped me across the face when you kissed her." She pulled of the ring and dropped it on the ground, then she entered the carrige. "Juliet wait, let me explain." he bagged. "Chirstoper, you do not need to explain. You broke my heart. What else is there to explain?" He looked in the at her sitting in the carrige "Russel, can we please go?" Russel nodded his head and they left Chirstoper in the dust.

Juliet burst into tear as Dara held her close. "He is not worth your tears." Juliet wiped her tear with her hands "How do I find a man like Russ." She ask with a weak chuckle. Dara smiled, remembering when the first met. "It just happens. Julie, you will find a man you will love more then life itself. Juliet smiled at her sister.

They rode for three hours before they reached Paris. Dara looked out the window "It has been a long time since I been." she looked at Juliet "I have not been here sinced we moved." said Juliet. "You have not. It has changed so much." She saw that Juliet wasn't to excited to be there. "Russ' sister is a ballarina at the Opera Populair. He is going to talk to her, to get you an audition." Juliet smiled "Thank you so much, Dara. You do not know how much this means to me."

The three of them enter the Opera Populair, Russel went ahead to the front desk "Excuse me. I am looking for Rachel LaBlanc." the desk manger stood up "I believe they are in rehersal for Hannibal. My I ask your relation withe Miss Rachel." Russel smiled "She is my younger sister." The man smiled, "I can bring you in and you can watch the rest of the rehersal, they are almost done." Russel nodded his head "Thank you, Monsieur." The man lead them to the the theater.

When the arrived there they sat down near the front, Russel spotted his sister and waved to her. The rehersal was intrupted by some men. Rachel ran off the stage to greet her brother "Russel, what a wonderful suprise." She hugged her brother. "It is so good to see you too, Rachel." He looked back at Dara and Juliet "I have a favor to ask of you." Rachel smiled "Anything, for my brother. What is it?" Juliet came at stood beside him "Could you get my sister-in-law an audition. To sing." Rachel face soften "Russ, you can not just come in here and audition. There are scheduled days for that." Russ gave his sister a sad look. "But I can try my best."

"Rachel." One of the other ballarina's called for her. "I have to go back, I will talk to Madame Giry." Russ gave her a hug "Thank you, Rachel." She went back and talked to her instructor, while the three sat there and waited till the rehersal was finished. The star of the show had a fit and started to walk out of the on the play, but the managers bagged her to stay and sing for them. Juliet listen to her sing and turning to her sister and whispered "I think I need something to plug my ears tonight. Dara laughed at her sisters coment. Then a backdrop fell on the diva and she walked out for good.

The managers were panicing because they had to clancel the play, due to no star for the show. The instuctor told them that a chours girl could sing the part. The managers finially gave in and let her sing. Everyone was drawned to her singing. "Well" said on of the manager "I think we found our star."

"Monsierur." Said a soft voice. The managers turned towards Rachel. "I have a friend here. She is only he for the weekend. She would like to audition for a singing role." One of the managers laughed "We have no time for this." Rachel did not give up  
"Please, Monsieur. She traveled far to audition for you." The managers gave in again. "Alright, lets hear her sing." The there sittinf down quickly stood up and Dara lead her sister to the stage.

"Okay, Mademoiselle. Any song of your choice." Russel went and sat down at the piano and started playing. Juliet took a deep breath and started to sing

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise _

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

What you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
But never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
Ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be okay  
I don't believe how you throw me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your soul, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Again everyone there was speechless. She turned to face the managers "That was beautiful, Madamoiselle." Juliet smiled "Thank you, Monsieur." She said softly. The manager realized that she wasn't looking directly at him. He wave his hand in front of her face, but her eyes did not move. She push his hand away gently "Yes, Monsieur. I am blind." Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. "Well, Madamoiselle. We will think about it and talk to you tonight. Thank you." Then he walked away.

Dara took Juliet's arm and started to walk back to the front of the building. "Hello," said yet another soft voice. "I am Chirstine Daae. I thought you sang beautifully, I really hope you come sing with us." Juliet smiled at the girl. "Thank you. I am Juliet Edward." Christine smiled "It is nice to meet you." Juliet then said as she walked away with Dara and Russel. "It was nice to meet you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all my reviews, you guys are the best. I would thank you all personally, but today I don't have time.**

On the way back to the Opera house for the opening play, Juliet sat with her sister in the carrige. "I am not ready to see the managers again. I just know that they not going to let me in." Dara rubbed her sisters shoulder "Julie, if they don't let you in they are fools, and how would want to sing for fools." She gave a little chuckle. Juliet smiled.

The carrige stopped infront of the Opera house. Russel help his wife out of the carrige, then he help Juliet. Russel help both Juliet and Dara up the stairs. Juliet missed a step and began to fall, Russel tired to stop her fall, but a young man had already done so. He help Juliet stabble herself on her feet. She brushed herself down "Thank you, Monsieur." The young man finally got a look at her "Not at all, Mademoiselle. I am..." Juliet interupted "The Vicounte de Chagny." the man laughed to himself "Why yes I am. Have me met before?" Juliet chuckled "No, Monsieur. I heard you at the rehersel today. I reconized you voice." He smiled " And you are, Mademoiselle?" Juliet smiled "I am late for the show. Russ." She turned around a grab Russel's arm, the Vicounte didn't give up, he gently laid his hand on her arm. "Please, Mademoiselle. I must know who you are." Juliet sighed and waited for a minute "I am Juliet Edward. This is my sister Dara.." she pointed to her sister "...and her husband Russul LaBlanc." the young man smiled "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Miss Dara, You mind if your sister accompany me for the evening? ForI am here by myself." Juliet face tighten "Well, Monsieur, that is up to my sister. But I am sure she would be delighted." Juliet heard the tone in voice, telling her to go withhim. Juliet held out her arm "I would love to." The Vicount took her arm and lead her into the opera house.

They sat down in box five "Monsieur, you really didn't have to do this." she said lightly "Nonsence, it is a better view from here. And it's Raoul." Juliet looked his way "I bet it is a good view, but that does not help me." Raoul looked at her a realized her blindness "I am so sorry. I had no idea. Please forgive me." Juliet blushed a bit "It's fine. Everyone does that." Juliet stood up to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked "Well, I thought.." Raoul smiled "You thought wrong, I still want your comany." Juliet sat down and laugh "Good, cause I don't think I could find my way around without help." The vicounte chuckled. "So do you live in Paris?" Juliet shook her head "No, Just visiting. But I used to, before I..." she stopped "Before you what?" he asked "Before I became blind." Raoul was confused "I thought people were born blind." Juliet crumpled the play's program "Most blind people are born that way but not me. I used to see better then everyone. But then.." Juliet turned her head the other direction to hide her tear "I don't really want to talk about it." Before Raoul could say anything the play began to start.

Near the end of the play Raoul spoke to himself "Christine Daae?" Juliet turned her head towards him "Pardon?" Raoul keep looking at the singer on the stage "That's Christine Daae. We used to be childhood friends." Juliet smiled.

When the play ended Raoul brought Juliet to the enterance of the Opera Populair and waited for Juliet sister. "So what were you doing at the rehersal today?" Juliet looked towards the ground "I was auditioning." Raoul was suprised "Really?" Juliet nodded her head "But I don't think I got in." Raoul smiled "Well, I can talk to the managers and see what I can do." Juliet smiled bashfully "Really?" Raoul nodded his head "Yeah"

"Did you have a good time?" A familar voice came from behind "I had a very good time. How about you Dara and Russel?" Dara smiled "It was wonderful." Raoul smiled "Well I must leave you. Thank you for accompanying me tonight, Juliet." Juliet smiled "Thank you for having me." Raoul left Russel then escorted the two but to the carrige.

"Juliet!" Said her excited sister "You sat with the Vicounte de Chagny." Juliet smiled weakly "Yeah. I did." Dara grabbed Juliet's hand "Julie, I think he likes you." Juliet laughed "Dara, He was just being nice. He was just being a gentleman." Dara spoke to herself "Well, I think he likes you."Juliet laughed.

The next morning, Juliet was alone in the inn. Dara and Russel went out to do some shopping before they head for home. Juliet just sat on the couch waiting for them to come back. Then there was a knock on the door. Juliet stood up and felt her way to the door. "Who is it?" A familar voice came from behind the door "It's me. Raoul." Juliet laughed and opened the door

"How did you find me?" Raoul laughed "Well, there are just a few inn's near the opera house. You were bond to be in one of them." Juliet laughed "Do you want to come in?" Raoul voice got quiet "Actually I can't, The managers just want me to find you, to tell you that..." Raoul pause "I didn't get in." Raoul smiled weakly "Yeah, I'm so sorry Juliet. I tried to get them to reconsider, but they would have none of it. Is there an Address I can reach you at? For when they are looking for someone, or if they do reconsider." Juliet nodded her head saddly and gave him her address. Then Raoul left her alone in the room.

On their way back to their home town, Juliet slept most of the way. When they arrived, everyone was out to greet them. They all surrounded Juliet, asking her if she got in or if she met anyone. "No, I didn't get in and I didn't met anyone." She screamed the went inside to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, I love getting them.**

Juliet laid in bed not wanting to get up again, but that didn't happen. Hailey jumped on the bed "Auntie, father said that he would finish reading the story right now. Do you want to come?" Juliet rolled on her side "Not really, Hailey." Hailey frowned "But I wait for you to come home so you can listen to the rest of the story." Juliet sighed " Hailey, I heard the story many times." she raised her voice. Hailey got off the bed and walked away. Juliet bad for what she said, so she got up and went into the den. Hailey was sitting on the floor and her father was sitting on the couch. "Hailey, I'm sorry. Lets listen to the story." Hailey smiled as Juliet sat down beside her and Thomas began to read

_At that same moment the king and his attendants returned, and everyone began to fall asleep: the horses in the stalls, the pigeons on the roof, the dogs in the courtyard, the flies on the walls. Even the fire on the hearth flickered, stopped moving, and fell asleep. The roast stopped sizzling. The cook let go of the kitchen boy, whose hair he was about to pull. The maid dropped the chicken that she was plucking. They all slept. And a thorn hedge grew up around the entire castle, growing higher and higher, until nothing at all could be seen of it. _

_Then one day a prince was traveling through the land. An old man told him about the belief that there was a castle behind the thorn hedge, with a wonderfully beautiful princess asleep inside with all of her attendants. His grandfather had told him that many princes had tried to penetrate the hedge, but that they had gotten stuck in the thorns and had been pricked to death. _

_"I'm not afraid of that," said the prince. "I shall penetrate the hedge and free the beautiful Brier-Rose." _

_He went forth, but when he came to the thorn hedge, it turned into flowers. They separated, and he walked through, but after he passed, they turned back into thorns. He went into the castle. Horses and colorful hunting dogs were asleep in the courtyard. Pigeons, with their little heads stuck under they wings, were sitting on the roof. As he walked inside, the flies on the wall, the fire in the kitchen, the cook and the maid were all asleep. He walked further. All the attendants were asleep; and still further, the king and the queen. It was so quiet that he could hear his own breath. _

_Finally he came to the old tower where Brier-Rose was lying asleep. The prince was so amazed at her beauty that he bent over and kissed her. At that moment she awoke, and with her the king and the queen, and all the attendants, and the horses and the dogs, and the pigeons on the roof, and the flies on the walls. The fire stood up and flickered, and then finished cooking the food. The roast sizzled away. The cook boxed the kitchen boy's ears. And the maid finished plucking the chicken. Then the prince and Brier-Rose got married, and they lived long and happily until they died._

Hailey smiled at the end of the story "Auntie, wasn't that great." Juliet smiled "Yes, Hailey. It was a great story." Hailey sat on Juliet's lap "Auntie, do you think the fairy tales come true?" Juliet sighed "No, I don't think they do come true." Hailey looked at the ground then back up to her aunt "Well, I think they do." then she gave Juliet a hug.

A week later, Juliet was in the den drinking her tea when Sarah came running in "Julie, the post man just came and there is a letter from Paris for you. Juliet sat straight "Read it."

_**Dear Miss Edward, **_

_**I am pleased to infrom you that I have twisted the arms of the managers, Andre and Frimin, to cast you for the next show that will be held in the Opera Populaire, and they have agreed. Though you part is same, you will be able to sing a solo. Since I haven't heard you sing yet, I have been infrom by Miss Daae that you have a great talent and I excited to see you in the next production 'Il Muto'. Please come as soon as possible so they can start withe rehersals.**_

_**Vicount de Chagny**_

Juliet sat there hold her tea in mid air, not moving a inch. Sarah looked at her "Juliet, You did it." she squeelled and gave her a huge. A smile came over Juliets face "I do not believe it." Sarah went throughout the house telling everyone. Juliet just sat there still in shock. Everyone came in a gave her a huge. "Juliets mother kissed her on both cheeks "Lets get you ready to go."

Juliet packed all her clothes, with her sisters help and within two hours she was ready to be on her way. She said goodbye to her family. Russel brought her back to Paris. Sarah went along with her and plans to stay with her until she knows her way around the Opera house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, about the last chapter, it wasn't that good. I wrote it really quick. But it need to be done.**

Juliet got out of the carrige when they arrived at the Opera Populaire. Andre and Rirmin came a greeted her as if she was an old friend. "Miss Edwards, we're so glad that you made it." said Andre "Come, we must get you settled in." added Firmin. "Monsiours, this is my sister Sarah. Will she be able to stay with me till I get used to walking around the place by myself." said Juliet, with Sarah standing beside her. "Yes, Yes. That would be fine."

As they lead her to her room; Juliet scanned the room, trying to hear his voice. She heard it but talking back to him was another familar voice, it was Christine Daae talking to him. Juliet sighed, wandering if he was going to talk to her. When she got to her room. She felt around to get familar with it. Sarah sat down on the bed "So where is the Vicounte that helped get in. I really would like to meet him." Juliet gave a small smile "He is here. He was talking to Miss Daae." Sarah gave a blank look "Who is that?" Juliet laughed "When I was at the last show, she was the lead singer."

Then there was a knock on the door "Miss Edwards, you are need back stage." Juliet grabed her sisters hand "I am very nervous, Sarah." Sarah smiled "Julie, your going to do fine, they will love you." Juliet huged her sister and then left the room for rehersels.

When it was Juliet turn to practice, she stood in the middle of the stage and timidly began to sing her part, but as she began to sing she became more comfortable sing on sage. When she was done everyone cheered her on. But there was something that Juliet did not know. There was someone watching from up above that heard her sing.

Sarah ran up to Juliet "Did he see me?" Juliet asked her sister. When Juliet first met Raoul she didn't think that she would be falling in love with him, but spending the night with him made her change her mind. She thought that he was very sweet and kind. Sarah laughed "Yes, he heard you." Sarah looked behind her to see Raoul hugging Christine. "But I think he is more interested in Chirstine." Juliet closed her eyes "And why shouldn't he. She is a wonderfull girl."

On the opening night of "Il Muto" Juliet was the first one on the stage to sing the opening song.

**_Let me fall  
Let me climb  
There's a moment when fear  
And dreams must collide _**

Someone I am  
Is waiting for courage  
The one I want  
The one I will become  
Will catch me

So let me fall  
If I must fall  
I won't heed your warnings  
I won't hear them

Let me fall  
If I fall  
Though the phoenix may  
Or may not rise

I will dance so freely  
Holding on to no one  
You can hold me only  
If you too will fall  
Away from all these  
Useless fears and chains

Someone I am  
Is waiting for my courage  
The one I want  
The one I will become  
Will catch me

So let me fall  
If I must fall  
I won't heed your warnings  
I won't hear

Let me fall  
If I fall  
There's no reason  
To miss this one chance  
This perfect moment  
Just let me fall

When Juliet was done, she could hear cheering from everyone. She could hear her family near the front watching her. Juliet stepped off stage as the actual play began. In the middle of the play, a strong voice echoed throughout the theater. " Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" Everyone looked up to see how said that. Juliet heart started racing at the sound of his voice. Carlotta didn't care she want the show to go on. When she began to sing again, she croaked like a frog instead. She ran off the stage in embarassment.

As the the show contiuned with ballet, Juliet stood there and listened to the music. The next thing she heard was a loud shreik. The ballarinas ran off the stage, Juliet stop on of them "What going on?" The girl spoke "Joseph Buquet has been hanged." Juliet stood there as everyone paniced around her, she didn't feel safe so she went looking for Raoul. He heaerd Christine followed by Raoul's voice. Juliet followed them up to the roof top. She stayed quiet so they did not hear hair. She stayed in the enterance to stay hidden.

Juliet heard them singing of their love for one another. Juliets heart was now in her stomach, as tears fell from her eyes. As they walked back into the Opera house. Juliet stayed hidden, then went on the roof when they were gone. As she walked on the roof top, she could hear someone else was there with her. Juliet stopped in her tracks and listened.

_**I gave you my music . . .  
made your song take wing . . .  
and now, how you've  
repaid me:  
denied me  
and betrayed me . . .  
He was bound to love you  
when he heard you sing . . .  
Christine ...  
Christine ...**_

_**You will curse the day  
you did not do  
all that the Phantom asked  
of you . . .!  
**_

The Phantom then realized that he was begging watched. He quietky moved around and saw Juliet. Her heart was racing when a hand wrap around her neck and lifted her up. "What are you doing here?" he spoke loudly. Juliet couldn't say anything her hands were wrapped around his one arm, her feet barely touching the ground. When the Phantom saw how it was he set her down. Juliet took two steps back and rubbed her neck "Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy getting ready for school. Thanks for the reviews.**

Juliet step back again slipping on some ice and falling back. The Phantom rushed to her and helped her up. Juliet stood up and closed her eyes knowing that men that just tried to choke her was standing right infront of her. He slowly ran is hand softly on her cheek. He brushed back a peice of her cherry red hair, that was in her face. Then he realized what he was doing and step back. "I am the Phantom of the Opera." Juliet slowly and shyly spoke "I am Juliet Edwards." the Phantom smiled "I know who you are. I have heard you sing. I am very impressed. Who taught you?" Juliet stood there unsure what to do, the man infront of her just killed someone and tried to kill her, but there was something in his voice that told her to trust him. She didn't know what it was but his voice was gentle and calm. "I did not have lessons."

Amazed, the Phantom moved closer to her "Your beautiful." He said out of nowhere. Juliet blushed "I wish I could see you." Phantom looked at the ground "No, you do not want to see me." Juliet step towards him reaching out for him. When she was only inches away from him, her hand found his face. She examined his left side of his face "Your very handsome, but you seem so sad, such sad eyes." Then he had went over to the right side of his face, and to her suprise there was a mask. She didn't say anything she just went down and touched his lips with her thumb. The Phantom closed his eye while she was touching his lips. He took her hand in his and gently kissed it.

He then started leading her down to his lair, but Juliet stopped him "Where are we going?" the Phantom looked at her "To my home." Juliet stood there scared that she was falling in love with his voice, his gentle touch.

Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away

The Phantom pulled her in close, with his arms wrapped around to keep he warm. Her voice melted his heart. He kissed her gently on the neck.

Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gonne  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red?

Juliet was inches away from the Phantom "Juliet, you can trust me. I would never hurt you." Juliet turned her head away "What about Christine?" The Phantom didn't say a word. "Thats what I thought." Juliet turned and walked away. Phantom ran after Juliet, who was feeling her way back. "Juliet." The way he said her name made her weak in the knees. "Please trust me, no else does. No ever touched me as gently as you did. I forgot what it feel like to have someone touch me like the way you did. Touching me as if I was a dimond, not just some stone." He reach his hand out for hers and wait till she took it.

Juliet stood there wanting to be with someone, but she thought that she was going to be with the Phantom of the opera. She was thinking more for the Vicounte, but he was in love with Christine. Juliet then turned toward the Phantom and took his hand. The Phantom lead he through tunnels that lead down to his underground home.


	8. Chapter 8

After a Month of late nights down in the lair, Juliet finally knew the way down there without any help. Being with the Phantom almost every night, made her forget about the darkness of her past. He had comforted her in ways that no one else could. When they were together, they sang together and Phantom showed Juliet how to trust.

Juliet found her way down to the lair, once the girls where asleep in their bed. As she got closer she could hear the Phantom playing the piano. Then there was silence, as she walked. She reached the lake and could hear him breathing "Juliet, my love." She reached out her hand and he took it and helped her into the boat.

When they got to the shore, Phantom got out of the boat then help Juliet out. She trip while getting out and fell into his arm. They were inches away from each other. He put his hand on her cheek, Juliet loved to feel his touch. She brought her hand up to touch his face, but he stopped her."I want to feel you face. Do you trust me?" she said lightly. He pulled off his mask and brought her hand up to his face. She examined his face with her hand and smiled, then started to sing to him:

Once upon a broken heart

I was walking alone in the dark

Looking for a way to start again

What I wouldn't give for a friend

There was no love in my life

There was no light in my eyes

All the tears that I had cried and cried

Seemed like they'd never end

And I never believed fairytales came true

But now I know that they really do

Now that I found you,

now that I'm here with you

Just look at the sunshine,and you

Showed me a world

That I'd never seen

I woke up and fell into this dream

Happily ever after just took time

Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long ago and far away

I could never dream of the day

That your love would come my way and stay

And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true

But now I know that they really do

Now that I found you, now that

I'm here with you

Just look at the sunshine, and you

Showed me a world

That I'd never seen

I woke up and fell into this dream

Happily ever after just took time

Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels

This is the way I know it's real

'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true

But now I know that they really do

Now that I found you, now that

I'm here with you

Just look at the sunshine, and you

Showed me a world

That I'd never seen I woke up

and fell into this dream

Happily ever after just took time

Once upon this broken heart of mine

The Phantom then leaned in and gave her a passinate kiss. "Who is saving whom?" he asked "Maybe we are saving each other." she replied with a smile. "I love you." she said as she found his lips again. Then he took her hand and led her to the bed.


End file.
